bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Shūhei Hisagi
Galeria Hisagiego z anime Obrazki profilowe Hisagi.jpg|Shūhei Hisagi. O218 Profilowe Shūheia.png|Shūhei. Historia Young Shuhei.png|Młody Hisagi. Hisagi Academy.jpg|Shūhei jako student Akademii Shinō. Renji w akademii.jpg|Hisagi uratowany przez Kirę, Renjiego i Momo. Od289 Hisagi i Tosen.jpg|Hisagi spotyka Kaname. Soul Society O21 Hisagi i inni Shinigami przyglądają się zamkniętej bramie.png|Hisagi i inni Shinigami spoglądają na opadającą bramę. Squad 7 squad 9.jpg|Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem i 7. Oddziałem. Kenpachiconfrontsgotei13group.jpg|Zaraki konfrontuje się z przeciwnikami. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. Ep62HisagiTosenCaught.png|Hisagi przechwytuje Tōsena. Bount Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi chroni Orihime przez przejętą Rukią. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|Grupa zadaniowa zostaje otoczona. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi i Kira przybywają na pomoc Renjiemu i Ichigo. Arrancar Ukitake And Hisagi.png|Hisagi rozmawia z Ukitake podczas sparingu Orihime i Rukii. SeireiteiCommunicationEditingDepartment.png|Hisagi w dziale edycyjnym Głosu Seireitei. Odc169 Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami.png|Stowarzyszenie mężczyzn Shinigami. Sztuczna Karakura Ep219HisagiFaceOff.png|Hisagi staje do walki z Findorrem. Ep219HisagiFindorrClash.png|Hisagi blokuje Findorra na 3. poziomie. Ep219FindorrMocksHisagi.png|Findorr powala Hisagiego. Ep219HisagiSlashed.png|Findorr tnie Hisagiego. Ep219FindorrStopsHisagi.png|Findorr zatrzymuje atak Hisagiego. Ep219FindorrCutsWires.png|Findorr odrzuca Hisagiego. Band.jpg|Opaski Hisagiego wyrzucone w stronę Findorra. Kazeshini.png|Uwolnione Zanpakutō Hisagiego, Kazeshini. Reap.jpg|Hisgai zastrasza Findorra po uwolnieniu Zanpakutō. Ep219HisagiWater.png|Hisagi uwięziony w wodzie. Ep219HisagiReleases.png|Hisagi uwalnia Kazeshini. Ep219FindorrBlocksHisagi.png|Findorr blokuje Hisagiego. Findorr_dead.png|Hisagi stoi przed zabitym przeciwnikiem. Izuru_and_Hisagi_save_Hinamori.png|Hisagi i Kira ratują Momo. Ayon_próbuje_zjeść_Hisagiego.png|Ayon próbuje zjeść Hisagiego. Hisagi joins.jpg|Hisagi pyta Komamurę, czy może dołączyć do walki. Komamura and Hisagi vs Tosen.jpg|Hisagi i Komamura kontra Tōsen. E363C75A.jpg|Kaname atakuje Hisagiego. Tosenstabshisagi.jpg|Tōsen powstrzymuje Hisagiego. O291 Shuhei wbija miecz w głowę Kaname.png|Shūhei wbija miecz w głowę Kaname. O291 Hisagi uwalnia Kazeshini wewnątrz głowy Tosena.png|Hisagi uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō wewnątrz ciała Tōsena. Izuru Saves Hisagi.png|Kira ratuje Hisagiego przed Kazeshinim. Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku staje do walki z Hisagim. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi ucieka. Shuhei stands over his fallen comrades.png|Shūhei stojący nad rannymi podwładnymi. Hisagi, Madarame, Iba & Kira Investigating.jpg‎|Hisagi, Madarame, Iba i Kira prowadzą dochodzenie. Ep265LamentingLoss.png|Lament utraty. Bleach 301 omake.png|Zaszokowani Kira, Matsumoto i Hisagi. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo aresztowany jako świadek. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|Oryginały kontra ich Reigai. Shuhei and Omaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing.png|Shūhei i Ōmaeda realizują swój plan. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi łapie Gegetsuburi Reigai. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū leczy Hisagiego i Ōmaedę. Hisagi blocks Hitsugayas Ice.png|Hisagi blokuje atak Reigai Hitsugayi. Ep332_Hisagi.png|Hisagi. Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png|Hisagi i Izuru świadkami ataku. EP355 Hisagi'sPlan.png|Plan Hisagiego na Komunikat Seireitei. Bleach_Vol._20_Cover.jpg|Hisagi na okładce 20. tomu. Bleach_Vol._63_Cover.jpg|Hisagi na okładce 63. tomu. Galeria Hisagiego z mangi Historia Capkensei.jpg|Kensei stojący nad małym Hisagim. Shuhei.jpg|Hisagi jako dziecko ponad 100 lat temu. Sztuczna Karakura Okładka Fear For Fight.jpg|Shūhei na okładce 38. tomu. Hisagi_and_Kazeshini.jpg|Hisagi i Kazeshini na okładce muzycznej. C319_Findorr&Hisagi.jpg|Hisagi kontra Findorr. Kazeshini-shikai.jpg|Hisagi uwalnia Kazeshini. R325 Okładka.jpg|Hisagi na okładce 325. rozdziału. C325_HisagivsFindorr.jpg|Hisagi walczy z Findorrem. Hisagi_Helping_Komamura.PNG|Hisagi pyta Komamurę, czy może przyłączyć się do starcia. Tosen_stabs_Hisagi.png|Kaname powstrzymuje Hisagiego. Shuhei_kills_Tosen.png|Hisagi zabija Tōsena. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R495_Hisagi_kontra_Driscoll.png|Hisagi kontra Driscoll Berci. R503 Wbity w ścianę.png|Hisagi wbity w ścianę przez Driscolla. R503 Strzała w kierunku Hisagiego.png|Strzała lecąca w kierunku Hisagiego. R503 Yamamoto staje w obronie Hisagiego.png|Yamamoto broni Hisagiego. R505 Okładka.png|Wszechkapitan i Hisagi na okładce 505. rozdziału. R505 Wszechkapitan dodaje otuchy.png|Wszechkapitan dodaje otuchy Shūheiowi. R512 Okładka.png|Shūhei wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R538 Spotkanie w lesie.png|Spotkanie w ustronnym miejscu. R538 Mashiro uderza Hisagiego.png|Mashiro uderza Hisagiego. R538 Złość Hisagiego.png|Hisagi zły na słowa o kapitanie Tōsenie. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R559 Okładka.png|Okładka 559. rozdziału. R559 Mask pozbywa się trójki wicekapitanów.png|Hisagi powalony przez Mask de Masculine. R560 Hisagi zatrzymuje Maska.png|Hisagi starający się zatrzymać Maska. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Chad na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R560 Mask powala Hisagiego.png|Hisagi znokautowany przez Maska. R585 Pomoc.png|Shūhei i pozostali zagradzają drogę Stern Ritterom. R586 Okładka.png|Quincy i Shinigami na okładce 586. rozdziału. R595 Unieszkodliwiony Hisagi.png|Kapitan unieszkodliwia kontrolowanego Hisagiego. R621 Ptyczka Shinigami.jpg|Hisagi, Ikkaku i Yumichika walczą z czrnymi istotami. R635 Hisagi trafiony.png|Hisagi trafiony przez Lille. Pozostałe CFYOW okładka 1 tomu.png|Hisagi na okładce pierwszego tomu Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. Animacje z Hisagim Sztuczna Karakura Findorsbala.gif|Hisagi unika Bali Findorra. Hyapporankan.gif|Hisagi używa Hyapporankan. Kazeshini02.gif|Uwolnienie Kazeshini. Kazeshin.gif|Specjalna zdolność Kazeshini. Tsuzuri_Raiden.gif|Hisagi uzywa Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden. Kubikake 225 V2.gif|Hisagi używa Kubikake. Kategoria:Galerie